fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Content
The Fossils and Archeology: Revival mod is constantly evolving! The developers have many short-term and long-term goals for content that will be introduced to the mod, and occasionally they share details of these goals with the community. The information provided on this page is subject to change, and aside from the NEXT UPDATE, the future content could arrive at any time and in any order. This page is for providing information on the planned content of future updates. Release dates will never be included on this page, and we cannot provide future release dates. NEXT UPDATE: 8.1.0? The developers have not yet revealed what is planned for the next update. The most likely candidates for additional mobs are Paleozoic species, because of the devs' partnership with the Brymbo Fossil Forest project. "We are super excited about and grateful for this opportunity to help a real fossil site with educating people about paleontology, and hope you are too!" - ASDFGirl, artist and outreach coordinator at F/A FUTURE CHANGES There are three major content refreshes/additions coming to F/A. Each "chunk" of content may be broken down into smaller pieces when implemented, and may be implemented in any order. Also, keep in mind that most of this content will be world-breaking, so they will require a new world once implemented. fossil will generate in the world.]] PALEONTOLOGY The paleontology rehaul will completely reimagine the current fossil system. Instead of finding fossil ore that drops a generic bio-fossil, you will find articulated skeletons of the animals that you will have to mine with a special tool (not yet named). This new system will probably include at least one minigame, which is exciting! The other drops from fossil ore, like the Scarab Gem or Relic Scrap, will drop from new ore types. By separating the archeology items from the paleontology drops, the mod will be drawing a more defined line between the two often-confused fields. Another change that will help clarify the difference between the fields is the addition of a paleontologist villager. In real life, an archeologist would not work with dinosaur fossils, so the Archaeologist Villager should not trade these items either. fossil model in a walking pose.]] The last change coming with the paleontology rehaul is a revisit to how fossil models are made. Instead of right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground to get a random skeleton, models will be made using a species' bone drops. The exact way the bone items will be used to construct the fossil models is unknown at this time. Lastly, fossil models will be given exciting action poses, which will make museums more lively! ARCHEOLOGY Because the Fossils and Archeology: Revival mod is currently overwhelmed with paleontology content, the devs will add a huge amount of archeology content in order to bring the two fields to a balance. Around 10 ancient civilizations inspired by world history are planned for this purpose, each including multiple structures, weapons, decorations, etc. from their respective real-world counterparts! Every civilization will spawn in its own designated biome, so there will not be much, if any, spatial overlap between them. The confirmed civilizations include the following: * Egyptian * Mesoamerican * Greco-Roman * Norse * Tudor * "Atlantean" (fictional) * "Anu's Empire" (fictional) Because the F/A devs take such care to represent paleontology accurately, they will also take care to do justice to archeology. This means that largely fictional things like magic, booby traps, monsters (including boss mobs), etc. will be rare in the real-life civilizations they are adding. However, to tie in with Minecraft and mod lore, each culture will have several whimsical details to connect it to the "history" of your Minecraft world. "We're not big on having bosses. You always gotta do special s*** with them, and if we add more bosses, they'd have to be archeology stuff. We're trying not to do that stuff for the arch' side. It's part of trying to make archeology more realistic rather than the sensationalized stuff in Indiana Jones, for example." - Bluestreak52, artist at F/A TIME-MACHINE Yes, someday the Time-Machine will deliver players to the long-awaited dimension! This dimension, called The Past, will be part of an alternate universe where prehistoric creatures of all time periods spawn together naturally. This may not be the most realistic thing, but the devs have stated that it is a necessary sacrifice in order to reduce lag. To solve the inaccuracy problem, there will be biomes specific to individual time periods: Permian Desert, Triassic Scrubland, Paleogene Rainforest, among many others. Approximately 125 total prehistoric creatures (including the ones already in game) are planned to be in the mod by the time The Past is added. This will allow the dimension to have functioning ecosystems in each biome and across every time period. Most of these mobs will be implemented in updates prior to the addition of The Past, in order to lighten the load of work that will be necessary in creating the dimension. Of course, a huge number of plants and blocks will also be added, to fully flesh out these biomes. A few things to note about The Past: There will not be a "Butterfly effect," in which modifying the dimension results in changes in the overworld, because as previously stated this dimension will be part of an alternate universe. Also, because the prehistoric creatures and archeology structures that will be added are based on things that existed in real life, there will be no dimension-specific mobs or structures. Since the devs realize that these limitations may be frustrating to some fans who expected more out of the dimension, they have hinted at special details of the dimension that will make the Anu boss battle worthwhile! PREVIEWS AND TEASERS MOBS Bluestreak52 Carno preview 3.png|Carnotaurus Quetzalcoatlus Preview.png|Quetzalcoatlus Austro preview.png|Austroraptor Dimorphodon.png|Dimorphodon Dcw9SU7XcAAP0k0.jpg|Tropeognathus Dunk preview.png|Dunkleosteus Acro preview.png|Acrocanthosaurus BlueRed Plateo.png|Plateosaurus Giga.png|Giganotosaurus Screenshot 2017-08-18 18.41.08.png|Diplodocus Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Raptorfarian Dimetro preview.png|Dimetrodon Moa.png|Moa D357009A-14BB-44FF-8760-4CB31A0304CB.png|Microraptor Tyranno66 Nycto preview.png|Nyctosaurus Arsinoi preview.png|Arsinoitherium Lambeo preview.png|Lambeosaurus Daustro.png|Pterodaustro BPreview.png|Altispinax TPreview.png|Talpanas Thalass.jpg|Thalassodromeus ASDFGirl Screenshot 2018-01-19 23.24.12.png|Cryolophosaurus Screenshot 2017-08-23 15.04.23.png|Sharovipteryx Screenshot 2017-08-17 20.14.14.png|Basilosaurus Totemaster Coelophysis.png|Coelophysis Obamadon preview.png|Obamadon Hova.png|Hovasaurus 6C51B204-5988-4EDF-AE87-81DC7565B1BB.jpeg|Bananogmius, Enchodus, Gyrodus, and Lepidotes, plus new corals Cody Hesperornis.png|Hesperornis PLANTS Aqua plants.jpg|Toutinella, Anthraconaia, Ankyropteris, and Sphenophyllum RELICS Screenshot 2017-06-30 12.41.12.png|Mayan calendar design Tudor paintings.png|Tudor paintings Weapons.png|Melee weapons Screenshot 2017-07-20 23.08.57.png|Minotaur statue Cat.png|Egyptian cat statue Thor.png|Nordic Thor figurine Snek.png|Aztec serpent statue Screenshot 2016-06-16 22.29.26.png|Aztec Quetzalcoatl statue Screenshot 2017-08-15 19.46.12.png|Roman lion statue Scarab Armor.png|Scarab armor set Egypt statues.jpg|Egyptian bird and jackal statues STRUCTURES Egypt.jpg|Egyptian structure 2017-08-14 15.03.15.png|Norse structure Pteroship.png|Norse ship TEASERS Category:WIP